Terrified
by harrypotterlove18
Summary: Arianna Smith stumbled into Tom Riddle's world, what if she can't get out? Rated M for later chapters, set in 6th year
1. Chapter 1

I walked swiftly down the halls, trying to reach the Hufflepuff common room as fast as I could. Something about the castle at night freaked me out. I turned a corner and let out a shriek when I collided with another body. I looked up to see who I was clinging to, and my eyes widened in horror as they met the cold grey eyes of Tom Riddle.

"I-I'm so sorry" I stammered out. "I was not looking where I was going; I apologize for bumping into you." Tom gave me a calculating look before saying "Quite alright Miss Crawford, but isn't it a bit late, such a pretty girl shouldn't be roaming the castle alone at night." I stared at him for a moment before understanding what he had said. "Of course, I just came from Slughorn's party." I said, trying not to stammer again.

Tom smiled a polite smile at me and said "Ah right, Slughorn's party, I was quite sorry when I found out I could not attend, Head boy duties are just so demanding." I smiled but felt a pang of jealously for Sammy, who had beaten me out for head girl. "Of course, I'm sure Slughorn understood; he absolutely adores you Tom." He gave a modest shrug and said "Well I will let you get back to your common room Arianna; I will see you in Charms." He gave me another polite smile before passing me and making his way down the hall.

I let out a huge sigh of relief; Tom was one of the most intimating boys I had ever met, but he sure did know how to charm a girl. I shook off my encounter with Tom and continued on my way, back to my common room.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and stretched, but something felt odd, my muscles felt stiff and my arms felt tingly, like someone had been holding me all night; I got out of bed and walked around my room. Everything seemed normal, it didn't seem like someone had broken in. The only thing that was out of place was that the curtains were open, which was strange because I was sure I had closed them last night.

I scolded myself, I was being too paranoid, I probably just forgot to close them last night; I had been so tired. I traveled into my bathroom and gasped when I saw my reflection. My lips were puffy, my hair was mussed, and I had a love bite on my shoulder. Anger swelled up inside of me; who would sneak into the Hufflepuff tower, then sneak past my wards, just to give me a hicky?

It was probably just some practical joke that the some guys thought of. I took out some of Madam Minnie's powder and concealer and got to work. Unfortunately I had almost no experience on how to cover up a hicky. It didn't matter much anyway; no one would be able to see it unless my shirt slipped down. I hurried to get dressed, pulling on my black skirt, button down shirt and yellow and black tie. I brushed my hair, getting all the tangles out and when I decided I looked decent, I headed down to the Great Hall.

I walked to where Leah and Ruby were sitting and sat down. "You wouldn't believe what happened when I woke up this morning." I said, in a hushed whisper. They looked at me with interest, "I woke up and found a hicky on my neck! A hicky! I swear to god I will find who broke into my room!" Ruby looked at me in concern, but of course Leah just rolled her eyes at me. "Oh Arianna, what are you going to do if you find out? Report him?" she asked playfully. I glared at her and said "No, I believe it was just a practical joke, and if I do find out who did it, I'll tell them that what they did was rude and was breaking and entering."

Ruby and Leah exchanged a look and Ruby shifted in her seat. "Are you sure it was just a joke Arianna?" she asked me carefully. I blinked and said "Of course, what else?" Leah gave me a calculating look before sighing. "She really doesn't get it." Ruby nodded and started eating again. I looked at them confused, "What are you two on about?" I asked. Leah rolled her eyes and said "You! You don't even notice how many guys want you, Arianna, please open your eyes" I looked at my friends in disbelief, "What are on two on about, no guy want me, why would he?" I demanded.

Ruby smiled at her and said "Well for starters, you have beautiful hair, it's really long and blonde, and guys like that, Plus your super tiny and petite, which guys also like." Leah nodded and said "I read it in Witch Weekly, it said guys like petite girls because they like that they can help her with carrying her books or getting stuff for her." Ruby nodded and Arianna just stared at them like they were crazy. "Plus you have huge eyes! And their blue, trust me, to guys you're like a super smart Anice doll." Leah said.

"Wait, wait, what's an Anice doll?" I asked her, looking confused. Leah sighed and said "Oh right I forgot, you grew up in the muggle world, as a half-blood. Well an Anice doll was a beautiful doll with blonde hair and really pretty dresses. I think they actually stopped making them though. Oh my gosh, I used to take mine everywhere when I was six, I wonder where she is?" Leah trailed off, looking thoughtful.

Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled at me "Don't worry Arianna; I'm sure you're right, it was just a joke." Arianna nodded and her friends continued to gossip until breakfast was over. I bid my friends farewell as I got up and left, headed to Charms.

* * *

I travelled up the staircase and tripped. I shrieked as I fell to the ground and hit the cold cement floor. I groaned as everything spilled out of my bag. I got up and bent down to pick a book up when a set of hands took it away. I looked up in surprise to see Augustus Black smiling at me. "Need some help?" he asked me. "Yes, thank you so much!" I said in relief. In a few minutes everything was back in my bag, a little unorganized but I would deal with it later.

"Thank so much for your help Augustus." I said, blushing a bit. He grinned at me and said "No problem Arianna, see you around." I nodded and said "See you" as he walked away. I hurried to Charms class and found myself a few minutes late. "I'm so sorry Professor, I tripped and everything spilled out of my bag." I explained. He nodded at me and squeaked "Well I'm glad you're okay Miss Crawford, Why don't you take a seat next to Tom?" he said to me.

I looked around the room and saw a seat next to Tom was the only seat left. I walked to the back of the class and sat down next to Tom. I gave him a quick smile, that he didn't not return, but just ignored me. I looked away, my cheeks burning, and I quickly pulled out my notes angrily, I was just trying to be polite, he didn't need to be so snotty. For the next hour I nook carful notes and ignored Tom as he was ignoring me.

As soon as Professor Flitwick dismissed us, Tom shot out of his seat and was out of the classroom in the blink of an eye. I blinked in shock before gathering my things and walking out of the classroom. I didn't understand why I cared so much about Tom; I've hardly ever spoken to him if you don't count last night. He was just being his plain old rude self, I shouldn't worry about him.

I walked to my next class, humming as I did so. I felt tons better as I headed to Defense against the Dark Arts. I walked in the classroom and sat down at an empty desk. Seeing how I had a few minutes before class started I took everything out of my bag and started reorganizing it. Just as I finished Augustus Black came and sat down next to me.

"Hey Arianna" he said. I nodded at him started writing the notes from the chalkboard. I peaked at Augustus and found him staring at me; he smiled a small smile and went back to writing. I bit my lip, a blush spreading over my cheeks. I shook my head, trying to regain my focus. Throughout the lesson, I could feel Augustus staring at me. I surprised myself to find I didn't care one bit; in fact I couldn't stop smiling.

When Professor little dismissed us, Augustus stopped me as I was about to leave. "Hey Arianna, I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend." He said, smiling at me. I blushed and said "This weekend? Well… I'd love to!" I smiled a shy smile at him before heading to my next class. I rushed into Herbology and sat down next to Leah. "Guess who just asked me to Hogsmeade." I said. Leah looked at me in surprise and squealed "Oh my gosh, who!?" I couldn't contain my smile as I said "Augustus Black." Leah looked impressed and said "Wow, he's like the hottest Gryffindor ever!"

I nodded, smiling dreamily. "I just can't believe he asked me, he's so sweet too, and he helped me today when my books fell. He's such a gentlemen." I said. "Who's a gentleman?" asked Ruby as she walked over. Leah smirked and said "Arianna's hot new boyfriend." I squealed and said "be quiet!" I looked at Ruby and said "Augustus asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend." Ruby hugged me whispered "That's so awesome, what are you going to wear?"

"Ladies in the back, will you please stop gossiping so I can continue with my lesson?" asked our Herbology teacher, Mr. Edwards. "Sorry Mr. Edwards, we'll pay attention." He nodded and went back to talking while Leah rolled her eyes. "Kiss ass much?" she teased. I shrugged and started on my plant.

A sweaty hour later I was relieved that it was finally Diner. Ruby, Leah, and I sat down and started eating doing a bit of homework while we ate. "So what are you going to wear?" Ruby asked me suddenly. I tapped the pencil on my chin, thinking. "Well it's starting to get chilly so defiantly jeans and maybe the jumper I got over summer break." Leah looked up from her homework, "The blue one with the stripes?" she asked me. I nodded and she said "Oh yeah, perfect." I giggled and looked over at the Gryffindor table.

I searched the table for Augustus and saw him laughing with his quidditch friends. He caught my eye and waved. I smiled, and waved back. I looked behind the Gryffindor table to see Tom Riddle staring at me from the Sytherin table. I quickly looked away, a bit uneasy. A peaked at him again and saw him still staring at me, and smirking. I stared at my plate, but found I had no more appetite.

Headmaster Dippit stood up, silencing the room. "I have an important announcement. It is my great regret to announce that Samantha Terry has resigned as Head girl," shocked whispers went around the room and we all starred at Sammy to see her ducking her head. "But I would like to announce the new Head girl. The entire teacher decided that she was the best choice. She's hardworking, organized, nice, generous, helpful, and loving. We've decided on Arianna Crawford"

My friends looked at me in shock as the whole Hufflepuff table erupted in applause. "So Miss Crawford, please see me after diner." Dumbledore sat down and people gradually stopped staring at me and went back to eating. I was shocked, and very happy. I had wanted Head girl so much, but Sammy had beat me by a couple points. The only problem was Tom Riddle was the Head boy.

When diner was over, I started heading to the teachers table when Augustus stopped me. "Congrats," he said, grinning. "You deserve it." I nodded, and cleared my throat. "Yeah I'm really excited, but I have to go see Dumbledore. I'll see you tomorrow though." He nodded and walked away. I stared after him, anxiously wondering if I had said the wrong thing. I shook it off and travelled up to where Headmaster Dippit was standing.

"Thank you so much professor!" I gushed. "I wanted this so much" he held up his hand and smiled at me. "Miss Smith you defiantly deserve it. Now all your things are already in the head dorms, so Mr. Riddle will lead you to where you'll be living with him the rest of the year, and next." Dippit said, motioning behind me. I turned around to see Tom Riddle smirking at me.

"Thank you professor, I'll take it from here." Tom riddle said politely; then he took my arm and led me out of the Great Hall. "Congratulations Miss Smith," he said quietly as he led me down a dark hallway. I shifted away from him nervously and said "Um, Yeah I'm really honored you know. I really wanted the position last year but Samantha beat me by a couple points." He nodded and smirked, "Yes well I'm sure you'll be much better than Samantha, bloody useless she was."

We walked in silence until we came to a portrait of a wolf howling to a moon. "Password?" the wolf growled. "Charms" Tom said. "Enter" the wolf growled as a door appeared and swung opened. Tom appeared very stiff as I walked in. But the room was very beautiful. There was a living room, styled in black and white and a kitchen and two doors that said Head girl and Head boy.

"Wow, this is really beautiful" I said, but Tom didn't reply. He nodded at me and went to his room without a word. I guess I was getting the cold shoulder again, but I didn't care. I stepped into my room and gasped. It was magnificent. It had a huge canopy bed that was decorated in green and blue, my two favorite colors. There was a desk and the walls had built in book cases. I went to one and saw it had all of my favorite books in them, wizarding and muggle. I sighed happily and picked up a book, settling into my bed.

* * *

I woke up, still in my clothes, and a book in my hand. I looked over at my clock to see it was already 5:30. I yawned and got up to take a shower to get ready for classes. I walked over to the door that opened to the shared bathroom and opened it. I froze when I saw Tom Riddle in nothing but a towel, his hair still wet from his shower. "I'm sorry." I said, turning around, extremely embarrassed. "I had no idea you were in here."

"You should learn to knock." He said coldly. "Well you should learn to lock the doors!" I shot back, turning around. "I will not be spoken to like that, by a halfblood no less." I glared at him, "Just get out of the bathroom so I can take a shower!" I growled at him. He rolled his eyes at me but finally went back to his room. I sighed and locked both our doors and got into the shower.

The next couple days where uneventful, if you didn't count my jittering nerves about my date with Augustus. The night before Hogsmeade I cornered Tom in the common room. "Tom I know we're supposed to be patrolling Hogsmeade but I can't." he raised his eyebrow at me and said "Are you sick? Are you dying?" I huffed, annoyed but said as sweetly as I could. "Tom don't be silly, it's just I have a date, with Augustus Black."

Tom narrowed his eyes at me, "I don't care how many dates you have with however many jock boneheads, you have to patrol tomorrow, sorry princess." He sneered at me. I was a bit offended but before I could try and persuade him anymore, he left.

"I cannot believe him," I seethed at diner. Leah was patting my shoulder sympathetically and Ruby was glaring at Tom Riddle. "Why won't he just let me skip one patrol? There are teachers everywhere, I'm sure he'd even be happier without my help!" ruby snorted and said "he's a foul git, he is." Leah nodded but sighed "but he sure is hot, I mean, come on. Why does someone so mean have to be gorgeous?"

I rolled my eyes, but said "Maybe I can sneak away, or something or I'll just not show up. Wait no I'll go to Dippit." I laughed suddenly and said "If I ask Dippit, Tom cannot make me patrol." Ruby shifted nervously in her seat and said "will he let you?" I nodded and said "He should, I made my plans before I was head girl, I didn't know I'd have to patrol! So he can give me one night off."

* * *

After diner I traveled up to Headmaster Dippit's office and knocked. "Come in" he drawled. I stepped in and smiled at him. "Oh good evening Miss Crawford," he said. "Please sit down." I nodded and sat down in the chair in front of his office. "So what is it that brings you to my office?" he asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"Well you see headmaster, I love being Head girl, I really do and I know we have to patrol in Hogsmeade but the thing is that before I was Head girl I made plans. Usually I would of course blow off these plans but you see, I'm going on a date, and I was really hoping that you would let me take a day off." Dippit looked hard at me and then smiled. "Ah young love… what a beautiful thing. Well Miss Crawford I think to be fair to you I will have to let you have the day seeing as you made these plans before we stuck you into the position of head girl." He laughed, his green eyes sparkling.

"Just let Tom know and if he has a problem with it, just send him to me." I nodded and said "Thank you so much headmaster." He nodded and I left, a spring in my step. Now the only hard part was telling Tom.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the common room, but didn't see Tom. I gathered my courage and knocked on his door. "What" I heard him say coldly through the door. "I need to speak with you" I said. His door opened and he stood, looking impatient. "What is it now? I already told you, you're not getting out of patrolling tomorrow."

"Oh really? Well I spoke to Headmaster Dippit and he was happy to let me have the day off, since I made plans with Augustus before I was given the title." I smirked at him. "You what?" he asked me, I was shocked though, I expected him to be furious but his voice was soft, but deadly. My smirk slipped off my face and I stammered out "Well, I-I really wanted to go to Hogsmeade. And you wouldn't see reason so I had to go to the headmaster."

"Do you think that was a good choice Princess? Abandoning me on patrol to spend time with a mudblood?" he seethed. Anger washed over me, "You git! How dare you say that! How dare you say that word! Never say that again! And don't call me princess you-you ass!" He laughed in my face and said "Say what princess? Mudblood? And I'll call you whatever I want princess" My hand shot towards his face but he caught my hand. "I don't think so princess, you need to learn your place," he let go of my and kicked me, making me fall to my knees.

"On the ground, worshipping the ground I walk on!" He said, as I struggled for breath. "Silenco" I heard him silence the room. "Crucio" I screamed as the feelings of knives pounding into my skin erupted all over my body. It felt like I was throwing up razors and that knives were stabbing me everywhere. I couldn't think or breathe, just scream.

Finally he ended the curse. "Go head and have fun with your little mudblood, you know, while it lasts." He went to walk away before stopping coming back and leaning down, kissing me softly on the lips. He left me on the floor and went back into his room, slamming the door. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I regained my breath. How could he do that? I grabbed a chair, and pulled myself up. I pulled my shirt up to see a huge, blue bruise starting to form on my side, but the curse had done nothing, no blood or cuts or anything.

I groaned and staggered into my room, locking both of my doors, terrified he would come in the night and torture me again or kiss me. I couldn't believe he used an unforgivable curse; he could be sentenced to life in Azkaban for that. I'd always heard rumors of that he was an evil and powerful wizard; that he had followers that did everything he told them too, but I had just brushed them off as rumors.

I couldn't stop shacking and my mouth tasted like blood and him. I was too terrified to go into the bathroom and take a shower or brush my teeth or brush my hair. I changed into my pajamas and laid out my outfit for Hogsmeade tomorrow. I crawled into my bed and collapsed, I was so sore and tired and I quickly fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

I woke feeling pretty normal, I sat up and stretched my arms and tested my legs. Everything seemed to be working fine, which made sense, Tom only used the curse on me for a couple seconds, even though it felt like hours. I shivered and glanced at the door that led into the bathroom. I needed a shower and it was already 7:00 and Augustus was coming to get me at 9:00. I decided to be brave today though, I was going to show Tom Riddle that he couldn't scare me.

I walked into the bathroom, to find it empty. I almost laughed in relief. I locked both doors and stepped into the shower. After I was done showering I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself, but peaked at the bruise on my side. My nose wrinkled as I took in the huge purple, blue, and black bruise. It wasn't very attractive, to say the least. Luckily my shirt could completely cover it… I hoped.

I brushed my hair out and put a straitening spell on it, just to make it a bit straighter. I put on a bit of mascara and looked in the mirror; I admitted I looked pretty good. I ran into my room and changed into my jumper and jean. I grabbed my leather jacket and slipped on my muggle Toms. I jumped as a mirror on my wall said "Mr. Blake is here for you Arianna." I stood in shock at the mirror, which now had a face of a witch in it. She gave me an exasperated look and said "Go honey! He's cute!"

I scurried out of my room and opened the door. Augustus looked great, He was wearing a cute, plaid, button down shirt and jeans. "Ready to go?" he asked me. I nodded and he took my hand. I blushed as we walked down to Hogsmeade, talking about everything.

We walked in the three broomsticks and ordered two butterbears. After we got them, we sat down. As I drank, I felt the butterbear warm me from head to toe. "So how's being head girl?" Augustus asked me. I thought for a minute before saying "It's pretty cool, the prefects are nice and the dorm is really nice, it just… well I guess I'm just not very comfortable around Tom." Augustus furrowed his brow and said "Riddle? Is he giving you trouble?" I shook my head and said "Oh no, he's just a bit rude and standoffish, but he can't actually hurt me" I lied. "But he had a right fit when he found out I wasn't patrolling today with him at Hogsmeade."

"Did you have to do that?" Augustus asked me in surprise. I shrugged and said "yeah, but we made plans before they made me head girl, so Dippit let me take the day off." Augustus nodded his head, looking impressed. "Dippit must really like you eh?" he asked. I shrugged again and smiled a bit at him. "Come on, let's go look at quidditch stuff."

Augustus looked at me in surprise "You like quidditch?" he asked me, "Well, not really but after we can go to the book shop, and then we'll be even." Augustus rolled his eyes playfully before kissing me on the cheek. I blushed as he took my hand and led me into the quidditch store. We didn't spend long in the shop, Augustus just got a new set of gloves and we didn't spend long in the book store either, I was too distracted by Augustus to look properly.

* * *

As we walked back to Hogwarts, Augustus stopped me. "This has been one of the best dates I've ever had," he said. I nodded, and said "Me too." Augustus leaned close to me and I held my breath as he gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "Wow" I breathed as he pulled away. He laughed and took my hand again, and we laughed back to Hogwarts.

We headed inside and I said goodbye, so I could go change. I stepped into the common room and froze, afraid to see if Tom was there or not. She winced as she took in his appearance. He looked gorgeous but deadly, like a wanted to use that awful curse on her again. "Oh Tom, you're back." He smiled at me and walked towards me. I backed up until I was against the wall; he just inches away from me.

I whimpered as he took a piece of my hair and tugged. "How was your time love?" he asked me, his voice soft like velvet. My eyes widened, and panic set in, Tom was acting too strange for my comfort. "Fine now, please excuse me." I said shortly, trying to walk around him, but he pushed me into the wall, trapping me.

"Let me go!" I said, struggling, but he was too strong. "Not a chance sweetheart, that mudblood got a taste of you, I deem it only fair I get to do the same." My eyes widened as I registered what he said. Before I could protest, he swooped down on me, kissing me on the lips. I struggled harder, trying to get him off of me. He bit my lip painfully and my mouth opened with a gasp. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and I fell limp, he was too strong.

He released me and smirked, "What's wrong princess, you don't like my kisses?" he asked, as he kissed my tears. "I-I'm cold." I said. He gave me an expression of mock concern, "Oh well maybe we should get you out of these clothes, oh yes I think that would be an excellent idea." He said as his expression turned hungry. My mind was frozen with fear, the only thing I could do was cry and try to get him off of me, but he easily dragged me into his room.

I cried harder as he ripped my jumper exposing leaving me in my bra. "Get away from me!" I screamed as I tried to open his door. But he had magically locked his door and grabbed me again. As he crashed his lips to mine once again I looked to my left and saw his bathroom door was slightly open. I quickly kicked him hard in the leg, which made him release me and I ran into the bathroom, and then my room, and locked both my doors. I sunk to the floor, trying to regain my breath and figure out what to do.

* * *

I expected him to yell or to try and open my doors but all I heard was silence until I heard him whisper in his beautiful, smooth voice "You have to come out sometime love. I'll be waiting princess." Then silence again. I pulled at my hair, trying to think, but I felt like I couldn't breathe, and I was crying too hard to see anything. Tom had tried to rape me, and he was waiting to get another chance. I wondered if he had made Sammy resin to make me become head girl so he could do this or if it was just because I was the head girl.

"Tom I swear to merlin, I will go straight to the headmaster if you try that again!" I heard him chuckle as he said "I don't think so love, I have people here you see, and while I'll be expelled, they'll be here and who knows what they'll do? They'd be pretty angry if I get sent to prison, and whose fault would that be? I could make them kill your friends, your father, and that precious mudblood, if you don't behave, so what's it going to be love? Are you going to come out and let me have my way with you or will you risk everyone you love lives?"

I couldn't think, I could never let anything happen to my father or Leah and Ruby, and I couldn't let Augustus dying be my fault. "You're bluffing" I screamed through the door. "Why don't you find out?" he asked me. "Why are you doing this to me?" I sobbed.

"Excellent question princess, for a long time I have been watching you, and I know that you are the only one who could be worthy of me. You're beautiful, smart, graceful, and you are an excellent kisser" he laughed out. "This isn't fair, I don't want you; you can't do this!" I said, pounding on the door.

"Tick Tock princess." He whispered. "Stay away from me!" I screamed. "As you wish love, but others might pay the consequences…" he said, I heard him mutter something then walk away from the door and I heard the portrait door open and close.

* * *

My mind went into panic mode, he had just left me here; he was going to hurt Leah or ruby or Augustus. I tried to unlock my door but found that my door was now locked from the outside, instead of the inside. I went to my bathroom door and was able to unlock both bathroom doors but Tom's door was locked as well. I was trapped.

"Tom!" I called. "Please come back! I'll do whatever you want! Don't hurt anyone!" I waited to see if he would swing open the door but there was nothing. I slid to the floor and waited. There was nothing I could do. I brought my knees up to my head and cried. Nothing was fair, why did Tom have to choose me? I didn't know what to do, so I just closed my eyes and tried to pretend I was having a horrible nightmare.

I opened my eyes and squinted as the sunlight came through the windows. I turned over, but froze when I collided with another body. Somebody grunted and wrapped their arms around me, bringing me closer. I slowly looked up and our eyes met, I shrieked as I realized I was in bed with Tom Riddle.

"Oh no" I cried, tears streaming down my face. "Last night wasn't a dream" he chuckled darkly and said "Oh no, princess, but last night was so much fun." I tried to struggle out of his arms but he held on to me hard. "What did you do!?" I growled at him. He smirked at me and said "You'll find out soon enough, but I wouldn't say anything if I were you." He let me go and I scrambled out of bed. I saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt, only pants, and luckily I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

"You…You won't get away with this, any of this!" I said, pointing a shaky finger at him. He stalked over to me and grabbed my arms. I winced as he leaned close to me and said "I can get away with anything I want, and if u don't I will not only have my followers kill your father but torture him until he's begging for death, and they will do the same for you. Or they'll just keep you until I find a way out of Azkaban, because I know I would. You cannot escape me princess, so don't even try."

I looked at him fearfully and whimpered "Please… please don't hurt my father, he's a muggle, he doesn't really understand magic and please just don't!" Tom leaned forward and kissed my neck and whispered "Then what will you do?" I whimpered again and said "I-I'll be good, and I won't say anything." He nodded and looked me in the eyes. "You should feel honored, almost every girl in Sytherin would want to be in your place, but you're better than them, and that's why I choose you."

He kissed me again, and I decided that I needed to make sacrifices for my father, even if he would probably never see me again. I kissed Tom back, slowly, opening my mouth and trying to keep up with him. He broke the kiss, and I gasped for breath. "Time for breakfast love, and remember be good." I nodded and scurried back to my room.

I dressed quickly and ran a brush through my hair. I winced at my reflection; I looked like I had been crying. I quickly fixed my face and went out to where tom was waiting. He smiled at me and took my hand. "Let's go to breakfast love." We walked down to the great hall, and as we walked in I screamed.


End file.
